


Can You Accidentally Summon A Demon?

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [11]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: 22. Demon/AngelGordon accidentally summons a demon and tries to get out of the situation without selling his soul
Series: Fantober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Kudos: 30





	Can You Accidentally Summon A Demon?

All light vanished consumed by a black hole. The living room seemed to vanish in a moment. Gordon was still conscious, his grasp of reality still firm, and yet somehow it seemed as if he had just fallen asleep. What was going on? Was it just a sudden black out in the middle of the day? That couldn’t be right. His head spun with the questions that rapidly appeared in his need for answers.  


“Ah, there you are, Mister Freeman. So nice of you to...join us.” Gordon searched for any sign of another human with him, there had to be someone else with him based off the literal voice he heard. There was no one else with him as far as he could tell.  


“What are you talking about? Where are we? Where are you??” Gordon was still adamantly looking even if his attempts were useless. It was pointless of him to search, evidently there was no body around him clearly as the source made it’s entrance. First, fire spread out in front of him, black flames with white outlines reaching far above Gordon’s own height to create a curtain for just a moment before dying down, extinguishing to reveal the man.  


Not a man, a demon. A being in the form of a human. It was pretty convincing at first, other than the fire that was once there, he was just a standard man in a suit. The extra bit that gave it away was the wings that spread past his torso and the tail that swished behind him. Horns were missing but it wasn’t necessary for Gordon to know what was going on. “No. No no no no no. I’m not messing around with any devils! I’m not here for this!”  


A chuckle filled the void, “Oh, Mister Freeman...if you were simply not ‘here for this,’ as you say then why am I here?”  


“I’m not sure why but it’s not because of me!” Gordon was sure that he didn’t summon any demon, he didn’t even know how to properly summon one! He didn’t even believe they existed and yet here he was, arguing with one.  


The devil seemed to go quiet for a moment, maybe it was realizing how confusing the situation was in reality. Or, it could have just been thinking of a better way to get Gordon’s guard down to make a deal. It could have been anything making the thing silent for the moment. It sighed not too long into the time, ready to continue the conversation when they were interrupted. It wasn’t flames that spewed from the floor, but this time a bright yellow beam that rose to tower over Gordon again, just not as tall as the flames before. Just as fast as the beam appeared, it was gone revealing another human looking being. Not a devil this time though. More of an angel with the wings that peaked from behind the thing.  


“Can we go get McDonald’s now?” This angel acted so casual around the devil, clearly not asking a complete stranger like Gordon.  


“Ah, yes. I did say we could go.” The devil response only added to the confusion. “I do happened to be...quite busy. It’ll only take a moment longer.”  


“Hey, I don’t want to keep you guys longer than you expected. I just want to go back to my living room.” Hopefully that would get him home without having to give up his soul.  


“Are you sure...Mister Freeman? Nothing deep down you desire?”  


”Nope nothing at all, I’m good!”  


“Hi, Mister Freeman! My name’s Tommy!” The angel, Tommy, seemed to be content with keeping the human there longer, if Gordon could understand why he just suddenly introduced himself. “Would you like to come to my birthday party?”  


“Right, my son’s birthday is coming soon,” the devil spoke as it pulled out a small card and handed it to Gordon, “Perhaps you would like to join us then.” Gordon took the care, a birthday invitation explaining when said birthday would be, where it would be, and how to dress for it. This demon really invited him to a party for an angel. Would it insult them if he declined?  


To keep the wrath of the devil away from him, Gordon decided to accept. “Uh, sure.” His focus moved from the card to return to the devil only to find both of them gone with no more words. And soon the void was gone. He went from standing in complete darkness to laying on the floor of his living room, waking up as if he had chose to randomly nap. The only thing that told him he wasn’t napping and wasn’t dreaming was the birthday invitation still in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Idk why yesterday and today both gave me so much ideas XD like this one I might also wanna add another chapter later on but we’ll see.


End file.
